bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshino's Decision of Death
Yoshino's Decision of Death is the seventy-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Yoshino Sōma is sacrificed so that Jin Kariya may create many insect-like creatures. Summary Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai spend the entire night training underground. They emerge for breakfast and Renji learns of the joys of coffee. While no one is looking, Uryū Ishida sneaks out, but Ririn catches him outside. Because she can direct him to where Yoshino is, he grabs her and then runs off. Yoshino has arrived at Kariya's mansion to settle things. Jin tries to appeal to her once more, but she summons Geothe and asks if he would not mind dying here with her. Geothe understands and attacks Jin, but he is too fast for the Doll’s attacks. Ishida arrives soon after the fight starts, and Ririn warns Ishida that he would only be getting in the way. Back at the Urahara Shop, Kurōdo fumbles through an explanation, eventually saying that Yoshino, Ishida, and Ririn are gone. Kisuke Urahara advises Ichigo and Renji to go on ahead using Shunpo, but also suggests that they avoid fighting. At the mansion, Yoshino almost gets injured by one of Geothe's blasts aimed at Jin. Jin warns her that as a Bount, they wield considerable power, power which is controlled by their crest. However, if they lose their balance, their power will run wild and attack its user. Yoshino does not care about the consequences as she is bent on stopping him. Jin explains that her Doll’s relationship with her is not one of master and servant, but rather one of love and affection. The Bount cannot have children, and Yoshino is the only one to have the power of motherhood. Jin then calls out Ishida, who has been watching the fight. Ishida asks what Jin is planning, and Jin replies that he has no use for a powerless Quincy. But he does want Ishida to see something: Jin disappears and grabs Yoshino from behind. By now, Ichigo and Renji have arrived on the estate grounds, but are met by Maki Ichinose and Gō Koga. They aren't allowed to pass any further because an important ritual has started, according to Koga. Renji ends up fighting Koga and Ichinose fights Ichigo again. Nearby, Jin explains to Ishida that Yoshino has the maternal power. It seems that Jin can’t reach the power level he wants by just absorbing living Human souls and actually needs Yoshino's power in order for him to absorb power more efficiently. Jin tells Yoshino that she should be happy because she’s going to be a mother - he’s putting her life into a new Doll. He then crushes Yoshino's finger guard - her crest. Geothe's flames start cracking through his body, but he restarts his attacks on Jin. The flames burn off Jin's clothing, revealing a crest on his chest, revealing that Jin fused himself with his doll. Even though Yoshino knows she was being used and will not win, she knows that she must be stronger to challenge Jin. She raises her arms and calls to Geothe. The doll turns blue and makes a diving charge at Jin. Jin is able to dispel the body of Geothe, but the blue turns back into flames, which enter Yoshino's body. The considerably stronger Yoshino-Geothe fusion attacks Jin, but is still unable to land a hit. At one point, Jin grabs her throat, but she manages to push him back. The two make a final charge at each other, and Jin's hand pierces through Yoshino. Ishida rushes over to her fallen body. Yoshino says that she is alright with dying like this. Her final words say thank you to the one with honest eyes, the one filled with pride - the last of the Quincy. With that, Yoshino disappears in a sea of green sparkles. The green sparkles start gathering at Jin's feet. He recites a chant that creates a red seal underneath him. According to Jin, Yoshino's life is now being newly reborn. Below, Ichinose and Koga disengage Renji and Ichigo. The two Shinigami watch as dozens of eggs emerge from the seal and hatch into insect-like creatures. Ugaki is very excited that a new Doll is being born. Jin then disappears, along with all of the insects. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As Nanao Ise runs along the ground and calls out to her captain, Shunsui Kyōraku tells her to not come and reveals that Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto summoned him here for something important. However, when Shunsui moves to Yamamoto's side, he discovers that he is asleep and decides to leave with Nanao, who notes that Yamamoto is old after all. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Tessai Tsukabishi #Yasutora Sado #Noba #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Kurōdo #Jin Kariya #Ugaki #Maki Ichinose #Gō Koga #Uryū Ishida #Ririn #Kisuke Urahara #Yoshino Sōma Fights *Yoshino Sōma vs. Jin Kariya (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques Used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Dolls Summoned: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes